


New House Rule

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks he's home alone.  He isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New House Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) based upon [](http://earthquakedream.livejournal.com/profile)[**earthquakedream**](http://earthquakedream.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _I see you_.

The sound of the front door slamming, followed by a startled “Oh!” woke Jared, but it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He was lying on top of his bed, fully clothed. Watery pale winter light streamed in through the windows. The dogs were cuddled up next to him, taking up the other half of the bed. Jared sighed; he never should have given in on letting them sleep on his bed. Getting them to use their doggy beds was next to impossible at this point.

He groaned. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd wanted to cook dinner before Jensen got home. Clearly he'd failed there.

Jared stretched out and rolled over onto his side, his movements waking the dogs. They looked at him lazily, rearranged themselves, and went back to sleep. He stood up and padded to the door and down the hall, the thick carpet absorbing the sound of his footsteps.

He made his way downstairs and headed for the kitchen. Jensen's door was open a bit and Jared was just about to call out a greeting when a sound – a _whimper_ – pulled him up short. Concerned, Jared stuck his head inside the room, blinked, and almost swallowed his tongue.

Jensen was lying on his bed, naked. The clothes he'd been wearing had been tossed unceremoniously into a pile on the ground. His left arm was thrown over his face. His right hand was slick with something clear and wet – lube, Jared assumed – and was slowly coaxing his cock to hardness.

Jared was frozen to the spot, his eyes glued to the pornographic show being played out in front of him. Jensen's hand, loosely gripping his cock, slid up and down. The pace, which had started out so leisurely, began to pick up as his cock grew. Jensen flicked his fingers over the head again, rubbed at a sensitive spot below, and let out another soft whimper.

Unthinkingly, Jared let out an answering moan, and for one moment, Jensen's hand stilled as he lifted his right arm from his face and he stared at Jared, standing in his doorway.

_Oh, shit_ , Jared thought. _And just like that, I've lost my best friend._ The sudden realization of what he'd done was so shattering that it took him a moment to notice the filthy smile on Jensen's face, and that his hand had resumed its movement.

“Jesus,” he muttered. Jensen's eyes didn't waver; he kept his gaze fixed on Jared's as he jacked himself. Jared couldn't move, could only watch as Jensen pulled and tugged himself, dimly aware of how hard he was himself.

It wasn't long before a shudder seemed to run through Jensen's body. He threw his head back, breaking eye contact with Jared for the first time. Jared could see his toes curl and finally -

“Jay,” Jensen muttered. “Fuck, Jay. Oh, shit.” Come spurted onto his stomach.

“Christ,” Jared whispered. “Christ, Jensen...”

“Come here,” Jensen demanded.

“What?,” Jared said stupidly.

“Come here,” Jensen repeated. “Not a spectator sport.”

Jared walked across the room in unnecessarily small steps, taking his time, in case Jensen changed his mind.

Jensen didn't look like he'd changed his mind when he finally reached the edge of his bed.

“Hmmm,” Jensen said. He rolled onto his knees and eyed the bulge in Jared's pants. “Did you see something you liked?” He ran his fingers, slick with lube and come, over it.

“Jesus,” Jared gasped.

“Thought so,” Jensen said with a smirk. “You think I haven't noticed how you look at me? You think I don't know what you want, Jay? You think maybe I don't want to give it to you?”

Jared swallowed, unable to respond.

“Because I do,” Jensen breathed.

With that, he unbuttoned Jared's jeans, and eased the zipper down. Jared stood still as his best friend tugged down his pants, and then his boxers, revealing his hard cock.

Jensen leaned in, mouth open, his eyes lowered, and Jared thought _Shit, this is it_ , before Jensen suddenly leaned back onto his heels. Jared let out a murmur of dismay and Jensen shot him that filthy smile again.

“You want this, Jay? You have to tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Jared whispered.

“A little more feeling.”

“Shit, Jen, yes, I want it, don't fuck with me.”

“Beg me, Jared,” Jensen ordered.

Jared was pretty sure that any remaining blood left in his head was rapidly headed southward.

“Please, Jensen, please. Fuck you, asshole, just suck me. Fucking do it, please. God, Jen, please.”

“Good enough,” Jensen grunted. He gripped at Jared's hipbones, leaned forward onto his knees, and sucked the tip of Jared's cock into his mouth.

“Oh Jesus,” Jared muttered, scrabbling his fingers through Jensen's short hair. Jensen's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, and Jared screwed his eyes shut. Heat rose throughout his body and he could feel the sweat gathering on his neck.

Jensen's mouth was gone.

“Open your eyes, Jay,” Jensen said.

“Jen...” Jared felt rough and raw, and it was shockingly difficult to get even that one word out.

“Open your eyes.”

Jared cracked his eyes open and looked down at Jensen, who was staring at him unwaveringly.

“That's better,” he said approvingly, and licked a stripe up the curving underside of Jared's cock before taking it into his mouth again. Jared watched this time, watched Jensen take as much of him into his mouth as he could, his mouth and tongue working.

Jensen looked up at him, held his gaze, and hollowed his cheeks, sucking _hard_.

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, bucking his hips involuntarily. “Oh, shit...” The apology died on this tip of his tongue as he saw the heat rise in Jensen's eyes. He ground his hips forward again and Jensen let out a low moan.

“Christ,” Jared gasped. Grabbing onto what hair he could, he pressed forward, again, and then again. Jensen's hands tightened on his waist, and Jared knew that he would have finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. Jensen's gaze held steady, urging him on as Jared picked up speed, fucking into the warm heat of Jensen's mouth with increasing abandon.

He came like a shot going off, the rhythm of his thrusts destroyed as he shuddered and shook and gasped. His eyes screwed shut involuntary, toes curling at the carpet. Jensen continued to suck and lick at his cock all the way through his orgasm.

When Jared could breathe normally again, it was just in time to see Jensen gently remove his softening cock from his mouth. Jared just watched him. His hair was in a disarray, his lips slick and swollen. He looked down for an instant and Jared had a moment of panic. He climbed into Jensen's bed, pressing their bodies together.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Jensen nodded, smiled at him.

Jared leaned forward and kissed him. It began sweetly, but quickly deepened into something rougher. He could taste himself on Jensen and could have been disgusting but it wasn't.

“I didn't even know you were home,” Jensen said, breaking the kiss. Jared frowned against Jensen's mouth, trying to think.

“Oh,” he said, remembering. “I'm getting some maintenance done on the truck. I had to take a cab home from the shop.”

Jensen let out a chuckle.

“Last time I ever jerk off with the door open,” he said.

“Oh, hell no,” Jared said, pulling him closer and dropping another kiss on Jensen's lips. “New house rules. Open doors all the time.”


End file.
